


The thought of you is consuming me

by Takaya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takaya/pseuds/Takaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>网上流行的同志微电影，也来写一发利艾。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thought of you is consuming me

网上很流行的这个的同志的微电影w 觉得实在是很赞，于是利艾也套用下好了xsk.  
The thought of you is consuming me   
每晚每个梦境 每天遇到你的每个瞬间  
Wherever I am   
透过会议室的窗户看到训练场里的你一丝不苟  
Whatever I do   
处理文件时你笨手笨脚放在一边的咖啡  
The thought of you   
Is consuming me   
想把你锁在我的身边，哪里都不让去。  
Your eyes   
你那清澈的可以倒映出我的眼眸的金色眸子  
你那永远燃烧着无尽的愤怒同时又充斥着少年的天真的双眼  
我却想着它们盈满泪水与屈辱时该是多么的色情  
Your skin   
你那小麦色的肌肤  
Your smile   
你那天使般的微笑  
Your feet   
你高潮时蜷曲的脚趾  
Your hands   
你的双手总是被你咬得鲜血淋漓  
My hands on you   
你的手不大，我们做爱时我可以完全覆盖住他  
Your heart   
你的心跳如此有力，就像太阳般充满无尽的生机  
Your tenderness   
我吻过你后颈时你像小鹿般无助的轻颤  
Your touch   
在我射在你体内时你紧紧抱着我  
Your stubbornness   
对于巨人，即使是我，也无法改变你的斗志  
Your bitchiness   
你无法承受欢愉的在我的胯下发出隐忍的喘息，就像羽毛撩过我心间  
Your friends   
不要太重视他们，你该注视的是我  
Your family   
不要忧伤，不要害怕，这个词的含义我会教给你  
Your favorites   
难道不是我？  
Your insights   
明明发现了却因为内心不敢面对而否认  
Your outsights   
你只要依赖我就可以了  
Your power   
即使变成巨人，我也比你强得多小鬼  
Your force   
你的挣扎我一个手就可以控制住  
Your wait   
不要害怕，我不是回来了  
Your food   
你的唇舌，你的喉结，你吞咽的动作  
Your books   
你微皱着的眉头，是有什么不能理解？  
Your movies   
你的一颦一笑萦绕在我心间  
Your music   
你哼着的小调是来自你的家乡，也许是母亲教的？  
Your work   
因为打扫而撅起的屁部又在让我蠢蠢欲动  
Your muscles   
你细长的脖颈，你美好的锁骨，你那薄薄的胸肌的线条  
Your hair   
你的头发总是软蓬蓬的让我很想抚摸，like a puppy  
Your secret places   
你的私处又溢出了我的体液，不够，还不够。  
Your closeness   
不要和我以外的人亲近，尤其是红围巾  
Your distance   
知道我内心的真实想法后不要远离我  
Your problem   
你的一切我都会帮你解决  
Your troubles   
都告诉我，我会帮你教训那个叫让的小子  
Your sweat   
汗水滑过你无声吞咽的喉结让我想在训练场上就把你上了  
Your tears   
哭着求我也没用，今晚不会放你走的，泛着湿气的双眸只会让我想更多、更深地侵犯你，射到你无法承受，肚子里满满地都是我的种子  
Your spit   
深吻后双唇间的银色丝线，你好甜  
Your occupation   
你的身体除了心脏，你的灵魂，都是我的  
Your protection   
不要太勉强自己，我会心疼  
Your brutality   
孩童天真也残忍  
Your dark   
我知道你内心的痛恨，但是别让仇恨蒙蔽了你清澈的双眼  
Your light   
你就是我唯一的救赎与归宿  
Your cock   
它的颜色粉嫩让人忍不住亵玩  
Your cock   
它那么精致我一个手就能彻底包笼  
Your cock   
它无数次在我的爱抚下颤巍巍地吐出淫液  
Your laughter   
调查取得大成功时你笑的如同天使，而我厌恶这种距离感  
Your scream   
不要害怕，我在这里，我会保护你  
Your curse   
我的心明明已不属于我，但是还是被你下的诅咒所丧失了自己  
Your walk   
看到你修长笔直的双腿我就想起它们紧紧地缠绕在我身上的满足感  
Your move   
做的你无法自然的走路，腿无法合拢，让别人都知道你是我的，我无法忍受别人对你的接近。

Your needs   
你想要的，我都会给  
Your fun   
不要对和那些小鬼笑成一团，难道我让你如此的害怕？  
Your peace   
恬静的睡颜，在我怀里  
Your war   
你的目标、你的追求、属于你自己的战争，我会支持着你  
Your gifts   
只要是你送的，我都喜欢，当然我更喜欢你把自己送给我  
Your dreams   
不要害怕那些噩梦，因为我在你身边  
Your desires   
去争取、去选择一个无悔的决定吧  
Your sex   
必须都属于我  
Your attitude   
像看待丈夫一样看待我吧  
Your cockiness   
少得意忘形了小鬼，你的巨人讨伐数还差得远  
Your smirk   
小鬼就应该像个小鬼，其实我也很开心，只要你觉得开心的话  
Your strength   
我一个手就可以挡下你所有的攻击，正如你在我身下挣扎是如此的无力  
Your weakness   
一舔你的后颈，你就会瘫软在我身下如此的无助  
Your history   
你是我的  
Your past   
尽管没有我  
Your future   
只能属于我  
Your beauty   
只能让我一个人看见  
Your ugliness   
爱着你的一切  
Your truth   
在我面前露出最真实的情感的你  
Your lies   
不要害怕我总能看穿的你的内心  
Your boyfriend   
那个人类最强  
Your boyfriend   
那个洁癖  
Your boyfriend   
那个死鱼眼  
Your boyfriend   
那个被你叫作兵长的男人  
Your boyfriend   
那个被你敬畏的男人  
Your boyfriend   
那个不善于言辞的男人  
Your boyfriend   
那个从来不会袒露自己内心的男人  
Your boyfriend   
那个叫利威尔的男人  
Your boyfriend...   
如此爱你的我  
The thought of you is consuming me   
你的哭你的笑，无时不刻，让我夜不能寐，像一个发情的小鬼  
It was never mind   
但是这一切都没有关系  
It was never be   
尽管这一切都是我的幻想   
The thought of you   
Is consuming me  
你已经让我对你如痴如狂


End file.
